


A Simple Touch.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complete, Established James Bond/Q, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Insomniac James Bond, M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tenderness, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "I didn't sleep." I admit with a heavy sigh, shutting my eyes as his face lifts from my breast to search mine. I don't want him to see the demons, not yet."You often don't sleep." He says, lips kissing my chest as his hand rubs over my chest, usually comforting but now a gesture I find useless, I shake my head and sigh with weeks, months, worth of exhaustion as I rub my face with my calloused hand."Not like this." I let my eyes go to his and his frown has deepened in the mean time, his hand rubs over my chest more for his comfort than mine now. I wish I could take away the sadness I've given him.Complete.





	A Simple Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: Insomnia.
> 
> Without Beta.

_The clock ticks on the bedside table._

_The steady intake and exhale interrupts the quiet around me._

_A car drives by on the street._

_Someone yells drunkenly in the distance._

_I blink, slow and exhausted._

_The sound of explosions, gunfire, screams, they all echo in the silence._

_I focus on his breathing._

My phone neatly reads it's a quarter past four in the morning, a Saturday. I roll onto my side, facing him, to watch his back. The slow rise and fall of his body with each measured intake of breath. Over and over again. I watch rhythmically, he shifts and I keep watching, his face outlined in the nightlight. My eyelids droop and then there's a sudden ringing, invasive and loud and impossible to escape, i'm on my guard immediately, searching it out with my hands on my gun and body protectively between him and any possible threat.

They moan besides me, an arm outstretched, haphazard as he finds what he wants. My gun. He takes it away and drops the barrel onto the floor before chucking it across the room. Rolling on to his back with a soft moan of dissatisfaction. His eyes open and stare up at me. Watching. The ringing continues.

"Baby, alarm." he says, gesturing lazily behind me, I nod mechanically and turn my back and find the culprit, I turn it off, settling back against my pillows. He's still watching me. It's a quarter past six in the morning.

"What? No kiss?" He asks sarcastically as he sits up and reaches for his glasses on the side table, ruffling his messy uncut hair as he does. I smile at him sweetly and blow him a kiss with as much sarcasm as one can.

_"Charming."_ He says dryly, moving to get out of the bed but my hand is around his wrist, stopping him, before he can get too far, he looks over his shoulder at me and frowns.

"What's happened?" His usually formal and controlled voice is full of concern, I tug a little on his wrist to lay back down and he does, nestles into my awaiting arms, we both ignore the new injuries on my skin as his cheek rests against my heavily scarred breast.

"I didn't sleep." I admit with a heavy sigh, shutting my eyes as his face lifts from my breast to search mine. I don't want him to see the demons, _not yet._

"You often don't sleep." He says, lips kissing my chest as his hand rubs over my chest, usually comforting but now a gesture I find useless, I shake my head and sigh with weeks, _months,_ worth of exhaustion as I rub my face with my calloused hand.

"Not like this." I let my eyes go to his and his frown has deepened in the mean time, his hand rubs over my chest more for his comfort than mine now. I wish I could take away the sadness I've given him.

"Tell me?" He requests, tone as soft as a feather as he sits up and takes my hands into his, keeping my eyes on his as he waits for the demons to be revealed.

"I've not been sleeping for months now, Q, and every time I do - " I inhale a shaky breath and shake my head, shutting my eyes as I lay back into the pillows, opening them again to stare at the ceiling, he shushes me and moves to straddle my hips, his body warm and soft against me, virtually scar free as his hands roam my body. Over memorised scars and coarse skin.

"Tell me, James," He urges as softly as he can. An urgency underlies in his tone.

"I'm haunted." I say finally, my eyes on his as the morning light shrouds him like a halo and pair of angel wings. I move my hand to caress his cheek, brushing away the sad tear that falls down the pink flesh.

"We're going to fix this, _you._ No arguments, 007." We both laugh but it's hand-in-hand with grief and fear and uncertainty. Our only certainty being each other.


End file.
